chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mung Daal
"Hellooo Ladies!" :―Mung Daal Appearance Mung is one of the main characters in the show and the proprietor of Mung Daal Catering along with his wife, Truffles. He is a blue, tall, and skinny Smurf-like male with a big, swollen-looking nose, buck teeth, human-like ears and a long neck. He sports a pale blue handlebar mustache that looks like it's coming out of his nose, and he has very short hair on top of his head. He wears a white buttoned shirt, glasses, brown shoes, black socks, and a green and red plaid Scottish kilt. He rarely wears a white chef's hat. He also has a cat-like tail, which is rarely seen and may just be a joke from the editors. He is sometimes seen with pink eyes. As a child, however, young Mung portrayed a green color rather than his trademark blue color and wore a yellow shirt with an orange long-sleeved over shirt, an orange kilt and an orange hat. Personality Despite being married, he likes to flirt with ladies, and considers himself quite the Ladies' Man. Despite his flirtatious behavior, he is a loyal and loving husband to his wife Truffles. In the episode, Mung on the Rocks, he decended into a deep depression when Truffles ignored him for forgetting their 450th anniversary. He also thinks his apprentice Chowder is a pain, but really cares about him and genuinely thinks the boy will grow up to be a great chef. He usually gets mad at him, but is worried when he is missing for a long period of time, he also sometimes forgets that Chowder isn't his son. He doesn't beleve in superstition. Such as the Chain recipe. Age Mung's exact age is unknown, but it is possibly around 468, as he and Truffles were married for 450 years, so it is assumed that he may be somewhere around that old. Trivia *In "Sheboodles," ''Mung's outfit, hair, and dancing style was similar to Michael Jackson's in Thriller. Oddly, this outfit showed him without his mustache. * In "''Hey Hey It's Knishmas!" ''Mung says he has a tail, however this may be a non-canon joke by the writers. *Mung gives many hints that even though he is married to Truffles, he doesnt really seem interested in her at all. (He shares a characteristic with the characer Howard from Chuck Lorre's sitcom '''The Big Bang Theory'. The thing they have in common is that they both consider themselves a "Ladies Man," Even though they aren't smooth with them). *Whenever someone mentions Endive in a conversation, it always zooms in on his eyes and he dramatically says "ENDIVE..." Endive is his rival chef (and possible former fiance). The first time that he bought something from her was in Hey, Hey, it's Knishmas! *Mung is obsessed with his mustache, as shown in "Yard Sale" when he is afraid of getting it wet. He also used to have a beard until Truffles ripped it off. *When Mung was Chowder's age, he didn't know what a lady was until his cooking master told him, then he got so off track thinking about "ladieeees" that he was a terrible cook. Since then, he has been obsessed with impressing ladies. *Mung thinks of Chowder as his own son, and even gets upset when someone points out that he and Chowder aren't related. *It was shown that Mung doesn't believe in the supernatural in "The Chain Recipe" when Mung refused to cook a chain recipe and kept saying that bad luck doesn't exist (despite all the horrible things that happened to him during the episode). Also in The Poultrygeist when at first Chowder ate the flurkey he thought nothing would happen until gradually he was posessed by Florentine. *It is believed that 'Daal' is Mung's surname, as Endive once called him Mr. Daal. *Mung obsesses over perfect Schmingerbread houses, as shown in Hey Hey, It's Knishmas! ''This is because it is the only dish he can't cook. *In the BLTs, Mung couldn't cook for a year. *His cooking can give people diarrhea, this contradicts the belief that he is in fact a master chef. *In the episode the Lead Farfel it shows Mungs name on a line which means at one point of his life he was strong like Shnitzel. *It takes Mung 7 or 8 days to pee. Although in ''"The Chain Recipe" Chowder said they had a good 3 hours to pulls this off. *Mung would never serve himself undercooked. *It is also made (blatantly) obvious throughout the show that Truffle's absolutely hates his cooking as she always makes rude and negative comments about his cooking. *In many episodes, the catering company is shown to have very few customers and the company constantly relies on orders made by Mr. Fugu as he seems to be their highest paying and best customer. This probably because no one likes Mung's food or Truffle's comments have resulted in bad publicity regarding the company. *In the episode The Meach Harvest, Mung Daal is seen singing the Chowder theme song. *In the episode Big Ball Mung Daal is seen coaching the Marzipan Macadamias. *In the first episode, Mung Daal's ears were much larger than they are now. *Mung Daal's skin color changes from a Teal-ish color to more of a Cyan color. *He loses his taste. *Mung Daal has 3-5 toes on his feet. 3 in The Broken Part and 4-5 toes in The Poultry Geist and others. * Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:Masters Category:Main Character Category:Heros Category:Villains